Big Time
by Toto30Mac
Summary: There's very little mentioned about what Yuffie was doing before she met Cloud and the rest of the FF7 gang. So i decided to take advantage of that and bring Yuffie into a unique story line with many unique charectors.....
1. Default Chapter

** BIGTIME **   
  


By Antony E Fenton 

  
The city that never sleeps…   


A million stars raced through the skies above at a snails pace to the naked eye, while below ice had formed on the oppressive plates that will always tower over the slums of Midgar. There was quite a forceful wind beginning to build up too that made the lonesome dark shadow crouched near the edge shift just a little, but seemingly more from the chill it carried than the strength of it. It had one of the best sights in the known world as it looked off into the distant horizon. The sun was just beginning to rise over the mountains that divided the great continent apart and a blanket of mist was unrolled over the town of Kalm not to far away. With the peace and the silence in the air it was almost impossible to believe that there were thousands now awaking to another grey day in the slums below and that the constant noise of traffic had ever been heard in this town. 

As much as she hated the city she had to admit that it held an odd beauty in its own way. Nowhere else in the world could you find so many different people of different cultures and race…from the poor in the steel ghettos to rich in their luxurious penthouses on the upper plate, EVERY man in Midgar had a story to be told or a secret to be hidden from the light of day, a task that was all to easy in the dark streets of this town. 

With one swift jump she was up on her feet and already quickly moving across the plate to the huge wall that separates civilization from the knowledge that it is sitting on a giant metal plate over a city of equal size below. She reached the wall quickly and swiftly launched herself up onto it. She paused looking to her left then her right. All was quite up here for the moment…. There were still many pitch-black shadows to hide in so she settled on a direction and again with one seemingly fluid movement she launched from existence into the shadows and back into the imaginations of any who might of caught a glimpse of her. 

A great explosion rocked the world… 

Everywhere panic was arising…what was going on? People were running everywhere…She leapt out of her bed…well technically her bed she did find it…. Outside in the streets below the only things that could be seen were those lit by car headlights. It was now about 2 in the morning. For the business she was in you had to do your work by the moonlight…not that there was much of that here…which was even better as far as she was concerned. She argued with herself ….In the distance over the buildings she could see flames arising…what was after happening…. She wanted to satisfy her curiosity but she didn't exactly want to make her presence known just yet…The debate didn't last long and quickly she was out the window and climbing the fire escape to the rooftops above. 

The thing about funny Midgar is…well actually there are a lot of funny things about it…. but one of the strangest things is its attraction to chaos. How could such a well-designed work of wonder and science be so much trouble? She knew this was a bad Idea…But she had that feeling again. This would be it. The heist to end all heists…. The crime of the century…The Big Time…The…well you get the idea. And it was so simple…why didn't she think of it sooner. She needed Materia she needed lots of it and she needed it now. Where else in the world would you find so much in one go…. well in Mister Materia pockets himself that's where she thought. The guy was the head over countless Mako Reactors Anyways what would a President need with Materia anyways…. He's gotta be loaded. Anything he wants when he wants it. He didn't need materia to keep him happy. She laughed to herself as she glided across the rooftops. If there was one thing you could say about Yuffie Kisaragi she had a knack for justifying her deeds to herself. 

The President was not happy. Not happy at all. 

"Explain it to me!" he roared "Tell me how the Elite of the Elite the best trained fighting force in the world!…Let a group of nobody lowlifes get into the Reactor they are assigned to Protect and BLOW IT UP!" 

The Mayor of Midgar sat solemn in the corner of the room staring out into space in front of him…. He hated this freaking job. 

"I want answers! Do ya hear me ANSWERS and I want them NOW!!!!" Screamed the President. 

"Yessir" the security chiefs saluted in unison and quickly exited the Presidents office. 

Back on the streets security was out in force everywhere. They were looking for someone Yuffie figured…could it be her…. Did her reputation precede her she wondered? Checkpoints had quickly been raised on some of the major streets in the slums. Not that there were many of those. She began to piece it together though that there was defiantly something bigger going on and that they were probably not after her. She sighed but more from disappointment than relief. Ah well my time will come she thought as with style she leapt from the roof top of a Wutai restaurant and landed gracefully in a dumpster 20ft below... 

"Damn it" she cursed herself for being to cocky. "I shoulda made that one" 

Outside in the street a Shinra guard was startled by the crash coming from the alley. He whistled softly and beckoned to 2 other guards going down the street ahead of him. Slowly and quietly they moved into the alley weapons drawn. It was no surprise that the alleyway was nearly in complete darkness. The highest-ranking officer backed up against the wall as they approached a corner at the end of the alley. Behind this corner he expected to find some fiercely armed AVALANCE scum ready to kill him as soon as look at him. He signalled to the officers behind to do the same. With all the style of a professional military officer he drew attention to he eyes with two fingers in a V shape…he the slowly slid his left hand over hi right palm to indicate their next move and brought his fist up to his chest thumping it quietly once leading to holding 3 fingers up. The 2 officers behind stared at him in complete bewilderment…"Fine" fine he muttered to himself as the Sergeant threw himself around the corner weapon ready to fire "FREEZE" he shouted and a solitary rat sitting in the alleyway choked on a scrap it was eating. Apart from the 3 Shinra guards and one rat the alley was empty. 

"I don't think it's a threat sarge" one of the officers remarked as the other began to smirk." But shall I call it in?" The Sergeant looked at him with disgust and gave him the finger. "Go on back out on patrol" he said as he waved the officers away. I hate this job he thought as he pulled a packet of cigarettes from his pocket. 

Minutes later there was a soft sound. "Phew" Yuffie sighed to herself as she raised the lid from a trashcan she had managed to carefully squeeze petite self into and carefully climbed out. She brushed herself down and sighed again "That was close" she turned to see a confused looking Shinra sergeant with a cigarette hanging from his lips. He stared at her and coughed gently. Yuffie looked him up and down. She could take him. Then she noticed the semi automatic at his waste. "Umm can I bum one of them off ya?" She remarked. The guard reached for his weapon. Instinctively Yuffie sprung into action. With a quick flip of her body she launched the trashcan she emerged from at the Sergeants head. With a loud crash he toppled over and immediately Yuffie shot around the corner and raced down the alley. 

The Shinra sergeant cursed and pulled himself up to his feet. Quickly enough he was off after her. Yuffie darted down the alley leaping over trashcans and boxes strewn about the place. She skidded out into the street. A horn blasted in her ear as a car pulled to a screeching stop beside her. She froze. Slowly Yuffie turned to see some very annoyed looking Shinra guards staring out the windscreen of an Armoured Truck. She smiled softly and gave them an apologetic wave as she slowly backed across the street and then walked into a bar on the opposite side. The guards looked at each other. They were beginning to drive away when they saw the Shire sergeant come racing out of the alley the girl had emerged from. 

Inside the Bar Yuffie darted past the drunken clientele around a corner and into a kitchen in the back. The chef and some confused looking kitchen staff looked at her in surprise. "Back door?" Yuffie asked casually…. The staff stared at her quietly and then one raised his finger to a passage heading off to his left. "Thank you" Yuffie smiled gratefully and was off again. The shinra sergeant crashed through the doors of the bar and swiftly glanced over the room for the girl. "Where did she go!" he shouted. A drunken man at the bar turned and gave him a stare "she ran away *hic* with the guy that cleans our pool"…"you don't have a pool Georgie," said the guy sitting beside him…"I could have a pool!" Georgie shouted in defiance. The Shinra sergeant frowned and shouted again "The girl with the short hair and green top who just came in here…which way did she go?" Nobody cared enough to reply 

Yuffie ran like the wind. She got down 3 streets when she decided no one was in pursuit of her and she stopped to catch her breath. Man she was having a blast. She laughed to herself and wiped the sweat from her brow. It was coming on 3 am now. It never ceased to amaze her the nightlife in midgar…in some places it was just as busy in the night as in the day. Did the town ever sleep? How was she supposed to get her job done if it was always this busy? Well the sooner she got it done the sooner she can get outta this hell hole she thought as she carried on down the street. As she turned the corner she was nearly knocked off her feet. At least 10 shinra guards came racing past her. Her heart stopped. "There he is" one of them shouted. What? He? I may have short hair… she thought. The guards raced down an adjacent street as they spotted their target. A lone figure stood at the side of a bridge looking out on the railway tracks below. He was surrounded. Yuffie stopped for a moment to watch this poor guys bitter demise. Still it looked like the Spiky haired lad wasn't going to go down easy. She watched from a distance as the cornered man drew a humongous sword and swung it around his head. With lightning speed he slashed into the first guard to attack and spun around to catch a second on the chin with his fist. He fought bravly. Suddenly there was a flash of blue light and 3 of the guards fell to the ground smoking from severe burns. Yuffies eyes lit up. Materia. Whoo hoo! Shame though because she was unlikely to get near the stuff this guy was carrying. More and more guards arrived on the scene…this guy musta done something big she thought. Might be something to do with all this fuss going on. They Blonde warrior fought hard but soon was outnumbered and exausted. He was again surrounded. Yuffie was arguing with herself again…should she help? She heard a train rumbling off in the distance.Right.shoot.Darn. Ah what the heck she thought he probably deserves it. She turned to walk away only to be surprised again at the Armoured Vehicle stopped in front of her…."Ahh not a train" She mumbled to herself. 

The Shinra seargant who was pursuing her leaped out of the vehicle…He laughed out loud.."Mwah ha ha…. Sergeant Laverne always gets his man" he chuckled 

He raised his weapon to Yuffie and suggested that she get her hands in the air. 

She was not amused…."He's getting away," a voice shouted. Sergeant Laverne looked over at the commotion to see a group of Shinras finest looking over a bridge waving their arms in the air. He looked back at Yuffie to see her boot rushing at his face. With all her strength she kicked him right between the eyes and he flew backward. Yuffie shoot off. At the bridge the guards were cursing and shouting…the spiky haired guy leaped onto a train going by under the bridge." Well get after him" one guard suggested to his partner"what? I ain't no stunt man you go after him" he replied… 

Yuffie came darting between the guards and with the aid of one of them as an unexpected boost she ran up his back and jumped off the bridge onto the train just as it passed completely under the bridge… 

Man its cold. The train sped through the city at an unsettling speed I'd better get off this thing before I kill myself. She waited for the train to slow as it turned a corner and leapt onto a nearby balcony much to the surprise of the retired couple inside the apartment that the balcony was attached to." Sorry" Yuffie shouted as she threw herself over the balcony to the streets below She caught her breath and looked around. It was quite here. Just like the night should be.Yuffie gathered herself again and strolled down the street. She was pretty exhausted now and just wanted to rest. Quietly she laughed to herself again as she walked away. It was funny she thought…If Shinra are this easy to run around I should have no troubles getting into the Headquarters. 

  
  



	2. BigTime Chapter 2

  
2.   
The art of the Ninja   


"Ice!" the huge man shouted "Somebody get me some ice!" 

Several terrified Shinra grunts scuttled off in various directions. You didn't want to be on Sergeant Laverne's bad side when he was angry….and he was always angry. Slowly and carefully a short Man approached him and outstretched his trembling arm to pass an icepack to his boss. "Gimme that,fool!" Laverne snarled. The terrified man shrieked as he tossed the icepack to Laverne and scurried away. "Ohh ooh aaaaaahhhhh" Laverne sighed with relief as he applied the icepack to his large swollen aching nose. He stared out of the window of the Officers mess hall on the 22nd floor of the Shinra Headquarters. She was out there…somewhere and by God she was going to pay for making a fool of him. He lit up another cigarette and stared out at the chaos down below. One sector of the city was in complete darkness and there was panic arising in the others. The President was scheduled to make a statement soon… which he hoped would help to calm those fools down. He didn't like this city anymore than the next man. He loathed it and all the vermin in it…Not just those in the slums…He hated them all. If it wasn't for all those greedy Pigs on the upper plate this City might of stood a chance of being one of the greatest creations of mankind…. But no…. Instead it was dog eat dog down below as those above the plate enjoyed a selfish luxurious life. That wasn't to say he had any sympathy for those vile creatures down below. He never wanted to come here. He was born and raised in Junon….the greatest city in the universe as far as he was concerned. But of course his dad was in Soldier as was his before him and ever since he was a kid his father had been training him to follow in his footsteps. "Bah!" he grunted to himself and sorely took a drag from his cigarette. He didn't need this…who was that punk to think she could get the best of Hugo S Laverne?… Right there in the late hours of the Shinra night watch a vendetta was born. 

Yuffie was slightly confused…. 

"Where in the hell am I?" she said loudly to herself. In all this rush she had been through tonight she hadn't been keeping an eye on where it was taking her. She decided that if she could just find out which sector she had ended up in she could make some progress from there. By now she had really gotten into the thick of the slums. Crudely built shanties surrounded her in all directions…even up. They where literally built on top of each other in parts…. She was amazed at how anybody could stand such an existence and why half the town didn't just up and run away from here. But that was probably it she figured…most of them probably were running away from somewhere or someone. It was at this point very much the dead of the night and that seemed to matter in this part of town as nobody, not one single soul was to be seen anywhere. All the better yuffie thought. She picked a direction and decided to follow. Staying in the shadows regardless of the fact that she was all alone she made her way along a winding narrow street occasionally stopping to climb up on one of the numerous piles of trash to get a better view out over the small makeshift village of shanties and get some idea of the direction she was going in. After about what seemed hours she finally spotted a large door in the towering walls that separated each sector. Just above it she could make out a large number 8 stencilled on to the wall. But what did that tell her she wondered…did that mean she was in sector 8 or that it was the entrance to it…. She spun around suddenly. There had been a loud crash that seemed to come from behind one of the junk hills to her right. She held her breath and listened to her surroundings. Again…another loud crash this time accompanied by a yelp. Always one to lose to her curiosity she silently jumped down from the junk pile she was on and carefully advanced up the one off to her right. 

She kept her body as close to the hill as possible as she peeked out over an old dishwasher door. There was nothing…. she waited…. still nothing…. suddenly without warning a small figure was thrown from the shadows onto the ground at the base of the hill of trash she was hiding on. The figure groaned as it picked itself up and turned back to look into the shadows from which it was ejected. There was no doubt in Yuffie's mind that this guy was a mugger….She'd know one anywhere, besides she was practically one herself….only she preferred to think of it as "strongly advised charity to Wutai". 

There was loud sound that seemed to be like the air itself was tearing and darkness of the shadows briefly became a bright flash of orange revealing a feminine figure engulfed in an aura of fire as a burning mass was launched though the air and landed hard beside the mugger. It rose to its feet roaring in agony as the first mugger tried to extinguish his accomplice by beating him with his jacket. The woman stepped from the shadows holding a small green sphere in her outstretched had. Yuffie came to full attention. Materia was near. The woman closed her eyes and seemed to meditate briefly as her body began to glow again, Yuffie nearly yelped with surprise as suddenly a new shape appeared behind the woman. A third mugger had decided to strike while she was distracted. He swung what seemed to be a long steel pipe and caught the woman unaware with a thump on her neck. She slumped and dropped to her knees as the materia rolled from her palm and then bounced along the ground. The two muggers she had beaten down walked over to her squirming body. She moaned and rolled over onto her back. "You little bitch" the burned mugger roared at her as he kicked her in the side. "You're sorely gonna regret this" he added 

. 

Yuffie knew what was coming next and as much as she liked to keep to her own she knew she could not let this happen to the woman. With lightning speed she somersaulted from the top of the junk hill and extending into a flying kick caught the burned mugger in the jaw with her boot. She was on them. Immediately as she landed she twisted her body swinging her right leg around knocking the mugger off his feet. The other two turned and froze briefly in surprise. Long enough for her to kick the pipe wielding one hard between the legs. Unsurprisingly he dropped his weapon falling to his knees and over on his side grasping his "bell's of St. Francis" in agony. 

The third mugger swiftly punched at Yuffie and hit her hard on chin. She grabbed his outreached arm and twisted it without mercy behind his back turning and using him as a shield as the first mugger now back on his feet reached out to strike her but hitting his accomplice in face instead. Yuffie threw the man she was holding towards the attacker and both fell hard to the ground. Now all three of the attackers were floored. The woman on the ground groaned again as she tried to right herself. Slowly she picked herself up from the dirt and turned to Yuffie who was posed to strike the muggers should they rise. "Ya want some more guys…I got plenty in me?" Yuffie exclaimed. The muggers stumbled to their feet and clumsily tried to run away though obviously still in pain. "Come on just a little more" Yuffie laughed as she playfully stomped a little bit after them "Hee Hee Hee" 

Yuffie turned to look at the woman. She wasn't very tall about 5ft1 yuffie placed her at, with short blonde shoulder length hair and a rather petite build. The woman brushed herself down and finally gave Yuffie what she thought to be a pained smile. 

"Oh…oh…thank you, you're very…kind," the woman said rather coldly 

"Yeah don't worry about it" Replied Yuffie sensing the lack of real gratitude in the woman's voice. 

"You're quite a fighter" the woman remarked sounding a little more genuine this time. She was staring Yuffie in the eyes…as if she was trying to find something she had lost in them. 

Yuffie smiled at this compliment on her skill, she loved it when people did that. 

"Yup the best in the land" exclaimed yuffie without a trace of modesty 

The woman was still searching in Yuffie's eyes. 

"You're not from Soldier are you" She finally said, "Though you fight like one of the best," 

Yuffie laughed 

"HA HA HA Yeah right…Soldier? They're no match for the art of the…" Yuffie smiled proudly "…NINJA" 

The woman looked at yuffie and cocked her head to one side…. 

"HA HA HA…NINJA!" She laughed out loud. Yuffie's smile dropped and her eyebrows rose. 

"Yeah…what about it?" said Yuffie trying to hold back the urge to demonstrate some moves on this arrogant woman. 

"No no no…Ha ha ha…No offence honestly…you just…don't really…look it" the woman smiled…Yuffie was even more deflated now. 

"Yeah well…" Yuffie began "…You're safe now thanks to me so you can run on home now……..no wait…." Yuffie stopped to think for a second " ….why did you think I was soldier though I obviously ain't in no uniform?" 

With this question the woman's smile dropped 

"They've just been on my back a while lately that's all" the woman said quickly and turned away from Yuffie. 

This grabbed Yuffie attention. Problems with Soldier eh? She just might be able to use that somehow with getting into the Shinra Building. If it came down to it. It was always good to explore your options. But she had to think fast before this woman decided to bail on the conversation. 

"OOOOHHHH!" Yuffie exclaimed. 

The woman turned to see Yuffie holding her ribs. 

"You ok?" the woman asked 

"Ohh ohh it's nothing"Yuffie said weakly "Just one of those guys got a lucky punch in…OOOOHH! 

"Let me take a look," said the woman as she moved to lift the side of Yuffie's top. Quickly Yuffie backed away knowing she had no bruise to show. 

"Ohh no no…its ok…I think I just gotta rest up a while" yuffie said quickly 

"Oh right….ok…" said the woman "….you live far from here?" 

"Ohh ohh…..Ummm well yeah…..Wutai…" yuffie said slowly "….I'm just in town briefly on a bit of business…ummm is there a hotel nearby?" 

The woman looked at Yuffie puzzled. "In the slums of sector 9 at this time of night? Its ok look don't worry about it you can come rest at my place for the night how's that?……The least I can do after what you did for me" 

Yuffie forced back a grin "No no I couldn't….WELL OK THANKS!" she replied. 

"Alright so……Anyways my name's Kandya" the woman said 

"Yuffie…pleased to meet ya….ohh…ohh" yuffie said softly 

"Okay it's just about five minutes this way" Kandya pointed back into the shadows and then put yuffies arm around her shoulder to help her home 

….Kandya stopped for a second and looked around… 

"Did you see my fire materia around here anywhere?…I dropped it in the fight" 

Yuffie answered quickly "No no….ummm…I think one of the muggers grabbed it as he was running off….sorry" Again fighting back a grin she quickly changed the subject 

"What are you doing out in the slums on your own at this time of night anyways?" 

  
  



	3. BigTime Chapter 3

  
3.   
Deceit   
  
  


On the streets of the slums night never really seemed to end. It didn't matter who you were or what you did for a living. The plates always stood oppressive above keeping day as far away as possible. Yuffie continued to occasionally give a little moan to indicate that she was in pain although she was really not but her plan was simple. Even if she was making it up as she went along. She knew this "Kandya" woman was by her own admittance in a bit of bother with the Shinra….but why and how much? But if it only meant a night and some free accommodation why not have a look and she what she could discover…..   
  


The Shinra tower loomed over Midgar. It stood like a dagger in the heart of the world's largest city. High above in the 26th floor, in a small office tucked away as far hidden into the building as possible, a meeting was in progress.   
  


"Sir…?" Laverne stood proudly in his Capitan's office although he was fighting back the tears a battered nose can bring "….You wanted to see me?"   
  


The Capitan sighed and his apathetic gaze fell upon Laverne "Sergeant?. Would you care to explain to me why, in the middle of this large-scale operation to capture the AVALANCE team that attacked us tonight, you have ordered 6 units out into the slums to apprehend one woman who kicked you in the face?"   
  


"But..But Sir I have reason to believe she is AVALANCE too" Laverne stated in his defence   
  


"And why is that?…" the Capitan began "We have video footage of these people who attacked tonight and not one of them matches the description of the girl you saw"   
  


"…..But she was hiding from us in a trash can….She ran when we confronted her…She…She….HIT me" Laverne spoke desperately "She has something to hide I know it"   
  


"That does not justify you sending six units out to find her….we have REAL criminals here to be caught and you are WASTING OUR TIME WITH THIS STUPID VENDETTA OF YOURS!!!!!" The Capitan shouted fiercely at the big man his temper growing "Have I not already given you to a special assignment? Why aren't you out DOING WITH YOU HAVE BEEN ASSIGNED TO DO!!!!"   
  


Laverne went red with shame. Not so much for what he had done but for the fact that he was letting this shrimp of a man tell him what to do and he had no choice but to follow instructions. Somehow he managed to blame all of this on that girl and he was going to make her pay even if it meant patrolling the city alone after his shift.   
  


"NOW GET BACK TO YOUR WORK AND GET THOSE UNITS BACK ON THEIR ORIGINAL ASSIGNMENTS!!!" The Capitan stood and pointed to the door of his office. Laverne turned his eyes still watering from the pain and quickly exited out into a corridor full of Shinra staff that were ease dropping on this mans chastising. He looked at them with his watery eyes as behind him a voice shouted from the office 

"AND PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN! YOU ARE IN SOLIDER, THERE'S NO ROOM FOR CRYBABIES HERE!!!!" The whole corridor of people snickered and grinned as Laverne stomped away furiously back to his assignment. 

--------------------------------------------------- 

Down in the motor-pool garage 5 fully armed officers were waiting for him by a large armoured vehicle. One of them spoke to Laverne "So where are we headed boss? Did we find her?" Laverne gave him a glance and eventually replied "Yeah intelligence got her location about 2 hours ago. She's hiding out in the slums of sector 9"   
  


"What about that girl we were chasing earlier? Any info on her?" the officer asked   
  


"Forget about her for now….She's my problem…Right now lets concentrate on this Ex-Solider woman" Laverne answered as he climbed into the passenger seat of the Armoured Van 

--------------------------------------------------   
  


It was now 4am and all was still dead in the slums of sector 9. 

"There ya go, you can sleep here for the night" Kandya directed Yuffie into a small backroom of the derelict house she called home. It wasn't just her home though. It was also home to 3 other women who had moved in months before. Yuffie knew all to well from the looks of things here that it was no Holiday home. No she recognised this sort of set up. This was a hide out. But she figured it best to say nothing for the moment.   
  


"I think it would be best if you just kept to yourself for the night" Kandya began "The other girls here don't like company to much, and besides there probably gonna be to high now to care about anything" she said with a glum face   
  


Yuffie lay back on her makeshift bed and stared at the ceiling above her. Her mind began to formulate a plan for what she would do next. This woman was without a doubt on the run from Shinra but why. But then again she wondered what difference was it to her. What if she was to anonymously inform Shinra or Kandya's location and tell them it was her that blew up that building tonight? The soldiers would swarm in here leaving Shinra HQ practically unguarded. But then again what if Shinra had already caught those people. She had figured that man she saw fighting off those guards on the railway bridge was defiintly one of those responsible. Though he did have some moves on him. He would be a hard one to catch. She debated this to herself for quite some time. Eventually she figured if Kandya was of no use to her she could still steal her belongings and get out of there. Yuffie tossed a small green globe up into the air at the ceiling and caught it as it fell back down to her. She had already done well in grabbing Kandya's Fire Materia while she was down in the fight. Whatever she planned on doing she still had to get back to her own hideout she was staying in when the explosion happened. She had left her weapon there under the mattress. Yuffie stood up and walked to the window in her room. She swung back the old shutter that was practically hanging on by one hinge and looked out at the slums. It must be nearly morning now she thought as she watched a lone cat slowly stalk a mouse in the alley beneath her window. It was much like herself she thought as in moved slow and fluid close to the ground behind its pray. Soon it was in striking distance and it readied itself for its strike. Slowly…slowly…careful now, Yuffie could almost hear it think as it readied. Like a shot it was in the air above the unsuspecting mouse. The boxes to the cats left exploded as a wide mouth shot from the darkness and engulfed the feline in one quick move. Yuffie's eyes widened in surprise as this new monstrosity claimed its meal. Ugggghh She really hated this place. You never knew what was sneaking up on you. The creature slid from the shadows. It was long and resembled a snail only with legs and its head was nothing but a huge wide mouth. And damn did it look mean. The beast scurried away leaving only a bemused mouse staring at a cats tail on the ground missing one cat. It counted its blessings and scuttled away.   
  


Yuffie returned to her bed and lay upon it. She closed her eyes and began to think of home. In the distance she could already hear the streams running down from the mountains and the birds chirping in flight from the forest. And the rumbling of a large vehicle approaching down the street outside her window. She reminded herself of ho much she really hated this city. She shot up out of her bed as she heard a crash downstairs. She quietly glided to the door and opened it a crack to see what was going on. It was no good though she couldn't see a thing because her room was 2 doors down the corridor from the balcony that looked over the large living room downstairs. Must be one of those junkies Yuffie figured as she walked down the corridor to see what they had done. Suddenly the silence was torn again by the unmistakable sound of gunfire. Getting down low Yuffie moved in to see what was going on here. She kept down behind the banister as she looked out over the balcony. Her heart stopped as she saw 4 Shinra officers in the room downstairs. One of them had Kandya by the throat as another grabbed her from behind and attempted to grab her flailing arms. Kandya moved swiftly. With both hands she forcefully slammed into the chest of the officer who had her by the throat. He fell backwards at great speed taking another officer to the ground with him. Yuffies jaw dropped as she watched Kandya throw herself backwards from the legs up. Her body spun in the air and she bought her boot down hard upon the skull of the guard behind. Using his body as a step she somersaulted again off him landing just behind. Immediately she was in action again. The officer to her right drew his weapon only to be met with a spinning kick to the side of his head. Kandya spun from the kick 360 degrees and this time bought her leg to the officers knocking him off his feet.   
  


"Freeze!!!!"   
  


Kandya halted her attack as she felt the cold metal of a gun nozzle on her neck.   
  


Oh crap Yuffie whispered silently as she made out the shape of the man who now had Kandya subdued.   
  


"I knew we would probably need more men in apprehending an Ex-soldier" Laverne said with an extremely annoyed look on his face. "No matter we have you now…sweetie. I believe the General wants to have a word with you"   
  


Ex-Soldier! Yuffies mind raced. I think I've had enough to do with this. She quietly turned to make her exit from her bedroom window. Except fate seemed to have other plans. The floor beneath her feet creaked ever so slightly. But loud enough.   
  


Laverne raised his head to see what was just above him.   
  


"YOU!!!!!!!!!" he roared with all his might as he swung his semi-automatic machine gun up to the balcony and fired.   
  


The room erupted with chaos as the bullets screamed from his gun and chopped up the already decrepit balcony Yuffie was running along. The world seemed to cave in as the balcony beneath her feet gave way bringing the wall it was attached to with it. She hit the ground hard. She felt the debris slap against her face as the wall fell down after her. And then there was nothing as the world went black.   
  
  
  



	4. BigTime Chapter 4

  
4.

Red X   


  


A thick fog of dust filled the room. Bits of debris and rubble still fell in huge lumps from what remained of the back wall in the house. Kandya wasted no time with this distraction and immediately moved in to strike Laverne as he stood over the huge pile of rubble that had become Yuffies tomb. 

"Boss!!!" one of the downed officers shouted a warning of this impending attack to Laverne, But just a little too late. Kandya moved swiftly. She punched Laverne in the back below his ribcage causing him to fire off another round of bullets. She spun her body around his and bought her elbow down on his arm knocking the weapon from his hand. Before he had a chance to react she bought her other hand up in a fist and hit him hard in the mouth. Laverne yelped in agony and fell backwards. Kandya immediately shot downward to pick up the Semi-Automatic. She felt a blow to her side as another Shinra officer ran through the front-door guns ablaze. She fell to the floor and landed on her side. She was amazed at herself. The Semi-Automatic lay just feet away and yet she couldn't bring herself to move for it. There was a curious sensation in her side. She looked down at her shirt. What she had figured to be a punch had actually been a bullet. She looked up at the officer who had shot her who was now standing over her. "Ha ha ha ha ha….." Kandya couldn't help but laugh. She didn't know why but this all seemed so funny. Then she slumped as her mind blackened. 

"Uuuugh errr , wha…." Kandya awoke disorientated. The truth was she hadn't expected to wake up again. She looked down at her side. The blood was still on her shirt but the pain had stopped. She still couldn't move. Her hands were cuffed. Laverne stood in the corner of the room opposite her. A beautiful melody briefly filled the air and a bright green flash lighted the room. 

"Ohhh ohhh aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Laverne sighed with relief and turned to face Kandya. His face had now been completely healed, at least she though it was. He was still fairly ugly. 

"We found Cure materia on one of the Prostitutes you're bunking up with." Laverne proudly walked about the room. Kandya wondered what else he might of gotten from them. "It's a funny little habit she had. Get high on drugs and when she comes down heal cleans her body of the drug so that the next one will be just like the first" 

" You look familiar Sergeant what's your name" Kandya asked 

"Never you mind. We were sent here to bring you in not to chat. We'd be on our way already if it wasn't for this idiot" Laverne threw his gaze upon the officer who had shot her 

"General Heidegger called for your capture by any extreme measure. You must be one bad girl to get on that side of him…Get her in the van" Laverne gestured to one of the officers. 

The officer approached Kandya and bent down to lift her from the floor. He stopped " what are you waiting for fool. Get her on her feet!" Laverne grumbled impatiently 

" Sarge…don't you hear that?" The officer asked curiously 

" Hear what?" 

Laverne listened carefully. A low muffled screech could be heard. It grew louder at it seemed like the air itself was tearing. The mound of rubble that encased Yuffie exploded towards them pushed by the force of a great fireball throwing lose bricks and wood in all directions. Two officers were unfortunate enough to be in their path. One was struck right in the jaw knocking him unconscious immediately and the other was hit in the groin. He wished he were unconscious. He slumped to the floor in agony. Yuffie leaped from the gapping whole she had made. Laverne wasted no time he aimed to shoot Yuffie but before he could get off a shot Kandya threw her legs in between his and knocked him to the ground. The weapon slid from his hands again and slid across the floor. Meanwhile Yuffie was at work on the 3 remaining guards. 

One fired his rifle in her direction but Yuffie was quicker than that. She raced around the large room and leaped in a hail of gunfire through a doorway into the next room. Immediately as she got inside she began to cast fire2. When the gunfire ended she shot from the doorway with a rage of fire before her. The three remaining guards right in its path were engulfed. Each fell to the floor in flames and rolled about in an attempt to extinguish themselves. Yuffie quickly knelt down to Kandya and placed the Fire materia against the handcuffs. "This is gonna hurt like hell" she yelled at Kandya reassuringly. The materia glowed and the handcuffs immediately melted away. Yuffie was surprised. It must have hurt but Kandya barley even groaned. 

She helped Kandya to her feet. 

"Is that my materia ? " Kandya asked curiously 

"No..no….I had it when ya met me" Yuffie lied in her defence. 

"Hmmmp….Right….Heads up" Kandya indicated to Laverne who was up on his feet creeping towards his gun. 

"I don't think so" Yuffie yelled as she leaped towards him. 

Slap. She punched him in the nose. "Don't you know…" she punched his nose again "…You can't…. " Punched again "…. Kill…" Yet another punch "…a NINJA!" She spun her body round bringing her boot up into his face knocking him to the floor on top of one of the scorched guards. Yuffie knelt and picked up the cure materia from the floor. 

"Lets get outta here!" Kandya yelled as she ran to the door. She screeched to a halt as she saw the armoured van outside. She went for Laverne's semi-automatic and fired a round into the ceiling…"Keys! Who's got em?" 

The officer who had been hit in the groin groaned. Kandya took that as a sign. She walked over to him and pulled a key-chain with numerous keys from his belt. 

"We got wheels Yuffie lets go!" 

They moved towards the doorway. Laverne began to start laughing. "Hee hee hee…ha ha ha.." 

Yuffie turned to him "Whats so funny?" 

Laverne looked towards Kandya. His nose was broken and his face was bloodied. 

"Ha ha ha….Like I said. I knew we would probably need more than 6 officers to apprehend an Ex-solider." He laughed again and reached to a small black device on his belt. He pushed a single red button on its side. The two girls looked at him puzzled. 

" Ha ha ha….Kandya meet one of Hojo's new creations" 

There was a slam from outside. The girls turned to see the back doors of the armoured van swung wide open. There was the sound of what seemed to be an airship engine firing up. Suddenly two large metal hands reached out of the van grabbing onto the sides. The metal beast within pulled itself out. 

Before them stood an 8ft tall machine. It resembled a large skeletal gorilla. In its stomach was the source of the engine sound. It had a propeller engine build into its stomach. But the most unsettling thing about it was its head. It was a hairy wide face bright red in colour. Its wide mouth opened to reveal a set of razor sharp metal teeth. It was fierce but yet it just stood there…. 

Laverne shouted at the top of his voice from inside the house "RED X…..DESTROY THE FEMALES" 

Red X roared into life. It raised its arms above its head and growled fiercely…The propeller engine increased in power and Yuffie felt herself lifted towards the beast. 

"GRRRAAAAARRRRWWWWGGGGGHHHH!!!!!" The machine screamed hideously and swung its arms about in the air. 

"Yikes!!!" Yuffie yelped as she found herself pulled through the air by the propellers force. Kandya acted immediately. She shot at the propellers with the semi-automatic. The bullets tore the blades from the beast's insides and the engine slowed to a halt. Yuffie dropped to the ground with a thud. The beast stopped in its tracks and stared down at its stomach. It was not happy. Red X roared again and threw a punch towards yuffie who was now lying on the porch. She rolled to avoid it. Red X's huge fist slammed into the wooden porch smashing the ground beneath it. Yuffie rolled up onto her feet with through ninja agility. She turned to the beast and held out the materia. The air ripped again as a huge ball of fire shot from nowhere into the beasts chest. Nothing….."It's a machine…Fire won't hurt it!" Kandya yelled and fired the semi-automatic again at the metal monstrosity. The bullets slammed into Red X's smooth metal chest and just dropped to the ground. Click click click click click, The gun was out of ammo. Kandya dropped it and turned back inside the house. 

"Lets bail!!!!" she shouted at Yuffie 

"That's what I've been trying to do" Yuffie moaned to herself as she followed Kandya. The two ran inside and through the living room. They were met with a hail of bullets fired by 3 of the Shinra officers who were now back on their feet. Kandya ran to the back of the room and out through the now missing wall closely followed by Yuffie. Behind them the front wall burst apart as Red X made his own doorway into the house. 

"Quick around the side of the house!" Kandya shouted 

The house was now standing only on two walls downstairs. It quickly began to buckle under its own weight and collapsed upon the metal giant and Shinra officers. The two of the were now seated in the armoured van as Kandya franticly tried key after key in the ignition. Yuffie leaned over her seat to look in the back of the van. Spare robotic parts lay strewn on the floor. She also noticed that Red X had bought himself along a back up Engine too. She didn't want to wait around for him to install it 

"Ummmm….I don't think its dead yet" Said a concerned Yuffie as she looked over Kandya's shoulder to see the rubble of the house slowly rising then falling again. 

The vehicle finally revved into life. Kandya slammed down on the accelerator and the van screeched off down the street. Behind them the rubble exploded and Red X leapt from the smoking ruins. 

"Faster Kandya….Get outta here" Yuffie exclaimed 

The van raced down the road Red X stomping not to far behind. 

"That thing can sure move fast for its size can't it?" Kandya said with surprise 

"YES YES!!! Which means we should go much FASTER!! Yuffie shouted 

The van shot down the alleys of sector 9. Kandya could drive like a pro. She had been trained in soldier for these kind of chase situations…Only in the simulations she was the one doing the chasing. She took a corner at high speed and Yuffie turned a bright green… 

"Bleh…acc actually on..on second thoughts…sl slow down" Yuffie said her face getting greener by the minute. 

"I think we're losing it just hang in there" Kandya reassured her "The gates to sector 8 are just 3 streets away" 

"Uuuuughhhh….But but how will we get em open if we can't stop the van" Yuffie asked sickly 

Kandya looked about the vehicles dashboard and pulled a microphone from the radio-set. "I'll call ahead" she answered with a smile 

Kandya spoke into the microphone as calmly as possible "This is unit 17a on approach to sector 8 from sector 9 please open the gates authorisation 17f11bd" 

It appeared being ex-solider had a lot of benefits for these situations. 

She spoke to Yuffie who had now climbed into the back of the van and was lying on the floor moaning. "I can't see it. We were going to fast for it. It couldn't keep up with us" 

The van came around the corner to the exit gates to sector 8 that were now slowly opening. They drove on through and the gates quickly closed behind them. 

"Ok we can stop now…Welcome to sector 8" Kandya said with a smile as she pulled the van over. 

"Uuuuuughhh Thank you" Yuffie moaned weakly 

Kandya laughed to herself and smiled in the rear view mirror at Yuffie. 

"You ninja's aren't much for travelling are ya?" She laughed 

"Bleh…..Well i…." Yuffie was interrupted by a loud crash at the gates behind them. 

"What the….It can't have found us! I practically went around in circles to make sure it couldn't find us!!!" Kandya looked frantic now. She couldn't figure it. Unless…"It must be homing in on something" 

Kandya looked at Yuffie again and then to the parts on the floor beside her. 

"Ditch the parts of machinery!!!" she yelled at Yuffie as she started the van up again. 

Yuffie put her mind off her stomach that was now doing somersaults and began to throw bits and pieces of machinery from the back of the van. Within moments she saw the gates behind her tear apart and Red X step through. If it was in a bad mood before it was surely pissed now. It roared like nothing Yuffie had ever heard before…And she had fought a lot of beasts in her training to become a ninja. 

The vehicle sped away again… 

"I guess we're heading for sector 7!" Kandya shouted back to Yuffie who was franticly throwing anything that came to hand at the beast just meters behind them. Eventually the van was empty apart from one thing….the engine. Yuffie turned it on its side and shouted back to Kandya "Slow down for a sec…I got an idea" 

Kandya agreed and slowed the van down "This better be good" She yelled to Yuffie 

"Don't worry about it"…..The beast got closer close enough to nearly grab onto the van. "Come'er big fella….ya want this do ya?….d'ya want it…here ya go so" Yuffie pushed with all her might and the engine rolled from the back of the van. The beast was too close. It tripped over the engine at its feet at high speed and slammed into the ground…. 

"Ha ha ha…Nice one" Kandya exclaimed as she put her foot down and skidded the van around a corner. 

"One main street ahead and sector 7 is at the end of it" She shouted to yuffie who was leaning out to close the van doors. 

Kandya looked back in the side mirror. "Oh crap….crap crap crap!…Its still coming!!!!….It must be the van its locked into not the machinery"…..Kandya was stuck for a soloution. She figured she had to get as far ahead of the beast as possible to lose it and get away from the van before it reached them. But that was gonna take driving through a few more sectors. She didn't know if she could do this. She turned onto the long main street to the sector 7 gates 

. kandya picked up the microphone again and spoke " This is unit 17a on approach to sector 7 from sector 8 please open the gates authorisation 17f11bd" 

The van raced down the street and the gates loomed into view in the distance. Red X seemed to be gaining on them now. It seemed to be fuelled by anger at losing its prey. 

Kandya drummed impatiently on the steering wheel…the gates where still closed..She spoke again "I repeat this is unit 17a on approach to sector 7 from sector 8 please open the gates authorisation code 17f11bd !!!"…..she waited the gates grew larger as she got nearer but they were still closed…."I REPEAT THIS IS UNIT 17A ON APPROACH TO SECTOR 7 FROM SECTOR 8 PLEASE OPEN THE BLOODY GATES AUTHERISATION CODE 17F11BD!!!!" She shouted into the microphone but nothing happened. Why weren't they opening the gates. Was there no one on duty there? Why wouldn't there be a guard on duty at the sector 7 gates. The van raced towards the gates Red X practically in the back seat now. 

"Ummmm…I think I'd like to get out here thanks" Yuffie shouted from the back as Kandya swerved the vehicle left and right trying to confuse the beast behind. She was only making it more annoyed. She had only one choice…If she couldn't open the gates Red X would have to do it for her. "Brace yourself Yuffie" She shouted back to the girl who was sitting with her head between her knees gagging at this point. 

"Uggghhh way ahead of yyyyyyooooooooooohhhhuuuuggghhhhh!!!!!!!" Yuffie yelped as Kandya hit the brakes and spun the van around. Red X had no time to react. He flew into the sector seven gates at top speed tearing a huge whole through the middle of them. The van swung round again to face the gates. Smoke began to rise from the engine….then flames…She had over worked the vehicle." Get out its on fire!!!" she shouted to Yuffie 

"Who? what? US?!!!!" Yuffie leapt to her feet and kicked the doors wide open. Both of them ran away from the Van and ducked for cover as it exploded behind them. The two of them lay on the ground for a moment then sat up to see what had happened to Red X. They looked over at the huge whole in the gates. Had the impact killed the beast? No…they heard a grown as it slowly began to rise to its feet. There was no escaping this thing on foot now. They were stuck in a mess here with no way out. Gunshots echoed through the early morning air above Red X. It moved closer to the gates when all of a sudden it stopped. There was a huge explosion and dust and debris was falling everywhere. Red X looked up to the plate above. Were its circuits failing or was he getting taller. No the plate was coming down fast. With a huge crash sector 7 was crushed by the metal sky that had loomed over it for years. The plate had finally killed the people it oppressed. The force of the blast lifted Kandya and yuffie up into the air and back a few feet. Moments later when the chaos subdued both rose to there feet and stared at the mountain of rubble that stood behind the sector 7 gates. 

What in the hell just happened?   



	5. BigTime Chapter 5

5.

Stories   


The sun was rising over the city of Midgar. For the first time in countless years since the plates were constructed, natural light found its way into the sector 8 slums through the large hole torn in the upper world. Yuffie sat in silence staring at the fallen village. 

This didn't make one lick of sense to her. Had they caused the plate to fall? Surly Red X's impact through the gates couldn't have been that powerful to drop the plate. What was going on in this city? Had that spiky haired man from the railway bridge and his friends struck again? Whatever was going on all she knew was she wanted to get out of the city and back to Wutai as soon as she could but she still had a job to do? Kandya seemed to be nothing but trouble since she met her but she still held some use. Kandya was Ex-Solider. She had just demonstrated her use to Yuffie by the fact that she knew the access codes to the Shinra security gates so surly she would know a way into the Shinra Head Quarters. The trick was getting her to assist in this theft. Yuffie knew it was time to start telling more tall-tales…. 

"Your Ex-Solider?…" Yuffie began "…Then why do they want you dead?" 

Kandya was looking at the smoking rubble that lay inside the gates to sector 7. Her mind was on many things now but one thing dominated all. Was that beast dead? She turned to Yuffie and stared at her briefly. She had nearly gotten the girl killed and all she had done to deserve it was save her life twice….She figured Yuffie deserved to know why she nearly died. 

"They're not trying to kill me….At least I think not. The sergeant said that Heidegger wanted me bought in…I've sorta gone A.W.O.L. Thing is as soon as that sergeant saw you his attitude changed. I'm guessing you and him have had a run in before yeah?" 

Yuffie looked at Kandya with a blank expression. "Ummmm yeah sorta" She attempted to bring the conversation back to Kandya " Why'd you go A.W.O.L?" 

Kandya answered "Well it's a long story really" Yuffie sighed " I stole some Materia from him…" Suddenly Yuffie's interest was captured again. 

"You stole his material and ran away. Why?" Yuffie asked 

"Well….you see it wasn't just any old materia….it was special" 

Yuffies interest grew and grew….."Special how was it special?" 

"It has no colour" Kandya replied 

"You mean its white? White materia?" Yuffie nearly leaped from her seat 

"No….It has NO colour. Its clear as crystal." Kandya corrected Yuffie 

Yuffie had to practically bite her lip to suppress her excitement "Errm so what does this new materia do pray tell?" She asked as calmly as possible. 

"Well we weren't sure at first…" Kandya began "….It was discovered at an archaeological dig in the northern continent. The digger who discovered it bought it here to get it analysed and appraised. But if you know Shinra you know nothing happens in this town without them finding out about it. Being one of Heidegger's…ummnn.. favourites he sent me out to retrieve it and get it back to the lab. Thing is… when we got to the archaeologists room in the Hotel De Treepe in sector 1 on the upper level we found him dead. But not just him….The whole floor had been wiped out. Everyone! Each and every soul on that floor had been mutilated. And even odder was that the archaeologist still had the materia in his possession…right in his hand. Whatever he had gotten from that materia killed everyone on that floor including him" 

Yuffie was caught on every word Kandya spoke. "So lemme guess you felt you couldn't let this fall into the Shinra's hands yes…. Morally wrong and so on and so on ?" 

"Well yes…of course…I worked for Shinra….I know what they are capable of. There was no way in my right mind I could let a man like Heidegger have such a power at his fingertips. So I stole it there and then from the room. I got it hidden in a safe place….That's why Heidegger wants me….He'd like to…extract the information." 

"So…Where is it?" Yuffie asked expectantly 

Kandya looked at her for a time and then answered "Well its safe that's all that matters" 

A cool breeze blew through snow-covered trees in a forest just a little ways short of the coast of the Northernmost Continent. The wind shook the branches softly causing a tiny snow shower to fall upon the silent moving shape below. He was returning home finally after two weeks travel across the quite continent. You could easily go months without ever meeting another soul here. But that was just how this creature liked it. His tribe was of a solitary race that had long shunned the civilized world. To them that was a contradiction in itself. All these humans did was take the land and level it down just so they could build new places to sell their materia and potions and all forms of destructive devices. His tribe however respected this world and lived in harmony with all of its creations….all except the humans. In fact as a perfect example he had just discovered a new atrocity in his silent travels across the continent. Just a little distance to the north he had been watching from the safety of the forest as men where digging up the sacred bones of the long dead. Had they no respect whatsoever? I took all his strength to control his anger at this and remain hidden. 

The creature was nearly home. Not far now. Just another few miles to the waterfall where his people had made there home in the caves beneath. As much as this being was in tune with nature he was unfortunately not aware enough of his surroundings. He was being followed. He had been for the last day and a half. Not too far behind, a small platoon of Shinra Soldiers had been tracking him. He had not been careful enough. While he watched the archaeologists in Bone Village he too was being watched. It did not take long for the reports of this new creature to travel back to Midgar and to the E-mail Inbox of Dr. Hojo. And it wasn't long for the soldiers to receive their orders to follow and capture as many of these beasts as they could for his…."Research". The creature stopped as a fragrance caught his attention. He sniffed the air and decided to investigate further. He turned back to walk down the hill. He stopped again as the fragrance became stronger. This time there was no mistaking it. It was humans and they were very close. The large beast turned and quickly made its way to the east. Further into the forest and as far away from the waterfall over his peoples home as possible. He could not risk them being discovered. A few yards behind the group Capitan received a whispered transmission over his radio…." This is Emerald one to Ruby one I have been discovered. Repeat I have been discovered. The target is moving at speed eastbound. What are my orders?" 

The Capitan cursed and quickly responded…" Follow it!!! Don't let it get out of your sight!!! We are tracing you now, a cycle unit will back you up soon" At this the Capitan signalled to the sled group to unload the Snow cycles. Quickly two were assembled and in pursuit. They roared into life as they proceeded to pursue the fleeing creature. The large creature was now running through the forest as he heard the approach of the machines in the distance. But no matter how fast he could move he was no challenge to two Shinra snow cycles. Quickly they were upon him. The large red beast roared. He didn't have a chance to defend as a barrage of tranquilliser shots hit him in the left arm and his chest. He bravely raced on but seconds later his run became a walk. Then a crawl and before he could finish a prayer to his ancestors his world went dark. He was kept in a tranquillised state for two days. He could remember little of what had happened since his capture but he was awake now and alone in the dark. He felt as though he was floating. But there was a tremendous weight upon him. His chest hurt. At least he thought it did. Now his arms hurt. Then his legs. Everything burned in his body yet it didn't feel like any pain he had ever felt before. It was such a confusing feeling. He could feel his muscles contract as he lifted his arms to push the weight upon him but yet his arms didn't reach anything. 

Kandya walked back and forth kicking the dust up as she moved. 

"I don't understand it. How did they find me?" Kandya turned to yuffie and continued to speak " I'm leaving the city tonight. At least I was supposed to. It was arranged that I would get picked up by chopper at 10pm on the roof of The CarsonsWare Enterprises building tonight." 

Yuffie gave her a confused look and asked " Well….Why can't you?" 

Kandya sighed "Well obviously if I'm going by Chopper I need to be on the upper plate…That's where the CarsonsWare Enterprises building is. But the freaking plate has just fallen. And its taken with it half the rail track with it. Theres no way up now short of climbing the pillars." 

"Whats CarsonWares Enterprises? "Yuffie asked curiously "Is it like a Shinra rival?" 

"No not at all it's only a furniture company. But my contact works in security there and has arranged to get me to the roof tonight. But I don't see how I'm going to make it now. I can't get caught. You ever here of Dr. Hojo from Shinra?" 

Yuffie shook her head. 

"Well he's the monster that made that other monster we just crushed. If he gets his hands on me he can very easily "extract" information. It doesn't matter how strong your will power is. He has his ways. I've seen him do it a hundred times. And it doesn't make one difference whether you can take it or not. When his machines are finished with you there is nothing left of the persons mind. Everything is extracted. But that is not my concern right now. I have to get this materia out of the city and destroyed." 

Yuffie was horribly conflicted by this stage. What if she could get her hands on that materia? She could practically change Wutai forever. Return everything to its right state. But what if this materia was really as dangerous as Kandya says it is? She could easily be bringing destruction down upon her town. Right now one thing was clear. She couldn't see Shinra get their hands on it. However an idea was forming in her mind. She might just have a way to get what she wanted from Kandya….access to Shinra. In fact she was certain of it. But first things first they had to get to the upper plate. That wouldn't be easy. 

The darkness was unsettling. It would be that is, if you hadn't spent most of your life living in underground caves. 

The beast was still at a loss to what was going on around him. Was he dead. Is this what the afterlife felt like. Nothingness just floating. If that were so what was this weight that was so strongly upon him. He could feel it holding him down. He tried again desperately to reach out and touch it but every time he did his arms reached nothing. He was beginning to feel so frustrated. A gentle soft whirring noise began in the darkness. The creature listened intently. Where as it coming from. The noise grew louder. His eyes burned as a bright light suddenly appeared in the complete darkness. He shut them and waited for the pain to stop. He opened his eyes again and when they adjusted he could just make out a shape before his face. The light grew brighter still as the beast again attempted to move. Another sound joined the whirring noise, a soft gentle bleeping noise. Suddenly without warning his body surged with immense pain. His eyes were filled with visions racing before them. It was blackness again but bright green words shone in the darkness. A vision flashed into his mind of a man in a long white jacket standing over him. The darkness returned again the words became clearer to him. He recognised them but still he could not read what they said. They did not make sense to him. Another vision shot into his mind…He was running again, but not from the soldiers in the forest. Now he was being chased down a long white corridor. The darkness returned yet again. Suddenly his body surged again and a pain like a dagger being stabbed into his brain made him groan. The darkness became bright light. A hand pulled the light that was shining in his eyes away. It was the man in the white coat again, but this time his coat was stained with blood. Blackness again….The words raced before his eyes and now he could understand them. "INISTALISING SYSTEM CHECK BETA…..SCAN COMPLETE////////BIO-LINK REACTIVATED The pain surged through his body again. His arms and legs began to move spontaneously but this time he could feel the source of the weight upon him. He pushed with all his might against the weight. Before his eyes visions still ran. The man in the white coat was staring him in the eyes. He spoke with a high voice " You are my child now, What is your designation?" The creature could not help but answer the Vision….."R R RED X….VERSION 1.0 BIO MECHANICAL ASSUALT DIVISION SHINRA INC……NOOOOOOO!!!!! I AM NOT" The man in the white coat asked again "What is your designation?" RED X could not resist " RED X…..V V VERSION 1.0 BIO….BIO…I AM NOT!!!!!!" his mind exploded in a surge of pain he moaned again and the blackness returned again the words flashing before his eyes "WARNING RECOGNITION PROGRAM FALIURE REINISTALISING……WARNING RECOGNITION PROGRAM FALIURE AUTOMATIC SHUTDOWN ACTIVE……..WARNING AUTOMATIC SHUTDOWN FALIURE….ATTEMPING CONTACT WITH HOJO-ONE….USER COULD NOT RESPOND…..ACTIVATING SECO.." The words vanished. RED X knew what he was. He knew where he was. He pushed with all his might again. The weight above him began to shift. 

" I'll help you" Yuffie finally decided to make her move. 

"Excuse me?" Kandya asked curiously 

"I'll help you find a way up. I need to get up there anyways. I ummm have some things to gather." 

"Well ok thanks. Ummmn…what do you suggest we……" Kandya leaped with surprise. The rubble holding RED X beneath shifted away. "Oh crap its still going RUN YUFFIE!!!" 

RED X leaped from the rubble. Kandya turned. She knew herself she couldn't escape the beast but she might be able to get some distance between him and yuffie. "YUFFIE I SAID RUN!!!" 

"You can't take that thing by yourself!!" Yuffie protested 

"I'll manage just go!" Kandya shouted angrily at Yuffie 

"FEMALES. RED X DESTROY FEMALES?" the large beast asked curiously 

"You can sure as hell try your best!" Yuffie shouted in defiance 

"RED X NOT WANT TO DESTROY FEMALES. RED X WANT TO GO HOME." 

The to girls looked at him quietly. Then to each other. "What did you say?" Kandya asked suspiciously 

"RED X WANT TO GO HOME. RED X …..RED X…..RED X……" the beast stopped. It was confused again " I AM NOT RED X. I AM….I AM…I AM.." he gave the girls a puzzled look "WHO IS RED X….WHO AM RED X…..WHO AM RED….WHO IS I….WHO…WHO AM I?" he finally found the right combination of words 

Kandya slowly approached the towering 8ft machine " You are not RED X?" 

"NO….I NOT RED X…I AM NOT" he answered her 

"You do not know who you are?" Kandya asked slowly 

"NO….NO….I AM SHARWA TRIBE. AM I?" he asked more and more confused 

"You are Sharwa Tribe….You mean you're people…your race…they are called Sharwa?" 

"YES. AM I NOT…..I AM….I AM OF SHARWA TRIBE….HOW AM I? 

"I….I….I don't know sorry. " Kandya said apologetically. 

Yuffie was just a little bit bewildered by all this. "YOU NOT RED X? YOU NO KILLY THE FEMALIES NO?" she asked the beast 

"NO RED X NOT…I MEAN I NOT….KILL….RED NOT….NO." The beast was to confused. He finally gave into programming "RED X…..IT IS MY NAME NOW. I AM RED X. CALL ME RED X" 

"Ok we should probably do that for them mean time" Kandya agreed. She turned to Yuffie "The impact must have broken whatever Hojo had made to control him. I think we're ok with him" 

"YES YOU ARE I HAVE NO DESIRE TO HURT YOU" RED X suddenly found it easier to talk now that he wasn't fighting the working aspects of his programming. "I AM OF THE SHARWA TRIBE. BUT I DON'T KNOW MY ORIGINAL DESIG….MY REAL NAME. I AM NOLONGER MYSELF AM I?" 

Kandya frowned " I'm afraid not. Hojo has….." 

"DO NOT WORRY ABOUT IT. I CAN NOT SO YOU SHOULD NOT EITHER." 

"You can't?" Kandya asked curious 

"NO. IT SEEMS I AM NOT PROGRAMMED TO. IT SEEMS I AM NOT PROGRAMED TO. IT SEEMS I…..SORRY. I I I AM HAVING TROUBLE WITH WITH ….FIGHTING….CAN NOT…" 

"Its ok …" Kandya interrupted "… You know what you are. A cross between animal and machine. But your programming won't let you deny it in any way?" 

RED X decided to just nod in reply. 

"Weird" Yuffie stated the obvious "You don't happen to know a way to the upper plate by any chance do ya?" 

Kandya gave Yuffie a look of disapproval. How could this woman be so cold about what this creature was going through. The truth was though that Yuffie did indeed feel terrible about it. She couldn't imagine what it must be like to have your body taken from you and made a slave to the new one. But she couldn't bring herself to think about it. It was too cruel a thing to do to a creature. 

"YES. I MAY KNOW A WAY" RED X eventually replied. 

"You do?" Kandya asked surprised 

"YES. BUT IT MAY BE UNCONVENTIONAL. I MUST RETURN TO DOCTOR HOJOS LABOURITORY. I HAVE TO FIND MYSELF." 

Kandya frowned. She didn't want to point out to this creature that it was very unlikely Hojo could make him whole again. Even if he wanted to. Which she was sure he wouldn't. "Ok thank you…Lead on" 

RED X took the two of them back the way they had came while they were fleeing him. He actually quite liked these two humans. It seemed Kandya had respect for him. The other….well she was Kandya's friend so she must be ok. 

Eventually Kandya asked him " Where are we going?" 

They just turned the corner to where Yuffie had ditched his replacement engine. "HERE. I MUST REPAIR. I WILL TAKE YOU UP THE PILLAR. BUT FIRST I MUST REPAIR. I HAVE NO CHOICE." 

"But will that not return you to your original state?" Kandya asked concerned 

"NO IT IS JUST PHYSICAL REPAIR" 

"Ok" Kandya replied…..Still she decided to watch him carefully. 

It wasn't long till RED X had installed his replacements. He replaced one arm along with some wiring and the replacement engine. They moved inwards into the heart of the sector 8 slums. Minutes later they stood at a large chicken wire fence surrounding the base of the pillar. RED X turned to Yuffie and Kandya and spoke. "I AM AN ASSUALT UNIT. I AM DESIGNED TO CARRY UP TO FOUR SOLIDERS INTO BATTLE" With this there was a sound like a switch blade opening and RED X turned to show that his shoulder blades had opened revealing two sets of bars and footholds inside each. 

"Well ok" Kandya said softly as she climbed aboard. 

Yuffie was not so sure. "Ummmmn….Is this the only way?" 

"I AM AFAID SO" The large beast replied 

"Right….shoot ok" Yuffie climbed on. Seconds later RED X's engine fired into life. It picked up place quickly and with one quick leap RED X launched himself into the air. The power from the engine allowed him to hover only a few feet but it was enough to get him up unto the side of the pillar. He climbed quickly up the metal stairways using each flight as a step on a ladder. Moments later he was at the top of the steps and ready to begin the free hand climb up the stone pillar. A long metal spike shot from each of his knuckles and then his toes. He punched one set in then the next. His climb was about to begin. 

Yuffie moaned to herself "Uggggghhh I think I'm gonna be sick" And they were on their way. 

  
  



	6. BigTime Chapter 6

  
6.   
The Climb   


Red X carefully made his way up the pillar holding the plate above Sector 8. It was quite a distance to go yet and he really needed to take his time and be as careful as possible because of the humans he was carrying. He punched another spiked fist into the pillar and dug his feet in. He retracted the spikes in his other hand to release it from the pillar so he could punch his now fee hand into the pillar. It was in itself a slow process. Yuffie held on for dear life as the half metal half beast creature lumbered up pillar. All kinds of thoughts rushed through her mind as she held on. She had it planned now. Once she reached the top she would part ways with Kandya….Or at least let her think that. Yuffie could follow her at a distance and wait for Kandya to retrieve the hidden Crystal materia. Then she would strike. All she had to do was steal the crystal materia and hide it. Then she could use this as blackmail to get Kandya to assist her in breaking in to Shinra HQ. Yuffie knew this was going to have to be well played and extremely carefully done. She did not want to see Shinra get their hands on it either. Yuffie had decided the risk of bringing such a deadly force to Wutai was too great so she would return the Materia and let Kandya get to her Pick up point in time to get the weapon from Shinra's reach. This rose more questions in Yuffie's mind though…who was this contact Kandya spoke of? And who was going to pick her up by Chopper tonight? She was sure Kandya wasn't telling her everything…but still in the long run she wasn't sure she wanted to get involved anymore than she already was. 

On the opposite side of the beast Kandya was as calm as any Ex-Solider would be expected to be. She thought about her hometown. She had been born in Costa del Sol 19 years ago. When she was 12 years old she joined solider. It had really always been one of her dreams. She was always the best at everything in her class. And always on the winning team in the schools sporting events…always the winning team because she was on it. Her thoughts fell upon the events of the last few weeks and the life changing decision she had made that day in the Hotel de Trepee. She now had an army on her back. An army she had joined naively. Solider certainly did not turn out to be all she had dreamed it would be. She learned that the hard way. 

Below in the run down streets of the Sector 8 slums a man limped slowly along. Blood dripped from wounds all over his body onto the dusty ground. His clothes were torn and his muscles ached. People all about him on their way to work at the beginning of this new day in the slums stopped to stare at the sky now visible through the hole in the plate above Sector 7. But they quickly moved out of this dangerous looking mans way as he approached. He was armed. He had come across a pistol on the body of one of the officers under his command as he was pulling himself from the remains of the fallen house. Laverne coughed and spat out more blood onto the street. He was in a daze. He grumbled and shouted weakly at the people who attempted to approach him to see if they could help. He stopped in his tracks. What was everyone looking at? He looked up painfully to see the hole left by the fallen plate. The sight hardly moved him. But it did bring a crooked smile to his bloodied face. Then a thought occurred to him…what about the plate above him? Was that secure? He looked up to see that the pillar remained in one piece holding the towering plate above. His gaze moved down the pillar. He tried to get his eyes to focus. What was that shape on the side of the pillar. He turned his gaze to the street again and walked on. He stopped again. What was that shape? It bothered him greatly but he couldn't get his head clear. He looked up again and squinted his eyes. Yes the shape was familiar but why. Slowly his brain processed the information. That was Red X. He walked at a quicker limped pace along the street. The base of the pillar was just two blocks away. 

As soon as he reached the top of the street he looked up again. Those figures on Red X's back…what could they be? They couldn't be could they? He tried to focus again. It was. His face painfully turned to a look of rage. It was them. Something inside the man finally broke. He muttered loudly. His mutter soon became a shout. He shouted angrily at the shape on the pillar and soon he was roaring at the top of his voice. He lifted his weapon and fired in vain at the distant shape. 

High above the sector Red X clambered up the pillar. Suddenly a chunk of the pillar exploded beside him. All three of them turned to look down at the slums. They were to far up to make out were the shots were coming from. Another chunk of the pillar exploded just beneath them. 

"IT APPEARS WE AR BEING FIRED UPON" Red X stated the obvious 

"That was close we gotta get higher Red X…Higher…Can you go faster" Kandya shouted concerned. 

"YES I CAN TRY…HANG ON" Red replied….He punched his fist into the pillar again and increased his speed. 

"Awe man…." Yuffie moaned "….Guys I'm seriously gonna be sick here" 

"You're gonna be shot if we don't get higher" Kandya shouted back to her. 

Bullets tore into the pillar all around the big beast as he hurriedly made his way up. This took a lot of concentration. They weren't far from the top now. All around the cables were dangling from a platform about 30ft above them. Red X retracted the spikes from his left hand to free it from the pillar. He reached to grab a handful of the cables hanging down. As he reached another shot rang out. The machinery in his throat exploded in a rain of sparks. Red X roared in agony and suddenly fell silent. His body slumped and dropped. Yuffie and Kandya both yelped as the huge beast fell backwards and came to a sudden halt. Red X was dangling from the pillar by one fist of spikes punched into it and by both feet but his torso slumped down awkwardly. 

"Red…Red X are you ok," Kandya shouted at the silent beast. 

"I think he's dead Kandya" Yuffie shouted " And we'll be to if we don't MOVE!!!" 

Kandya frowned at the fallen friend and then gave Yuffie a nod. More shots rang out in the air about them. "We can climb to the top from here with the cables." Kandya shouted as she began to climb Red X hanging body. Yuffie wasted no time and was quickly following. Below Laverne continued to fire. He shot wildly to the sky at the shape above. He roared like a mad man. The pistol he had recovered was now out of bullets yet he still pulled the trigger as he roared into the sky. 

Kandya was now holding onto Red X's arm that was still connected to the pillar. She reached for a near by cable and swung herself at it. She just barely caught hold of it and pulled herself up swinging her other arm over to it. Yuffie moved into the spot were Kandya had just moved from and reached for the adjacent cable. Red X stirred beneath her. 

"Woah" Yuffie was caught by surprise. "I think the big guy is ok…Hee hee hee. Tough fellar ain't he" 

Kandya looked down at him "What?…He's ok?…Ha Ha Ha…He must have a self repair program" She said happily "RED X ARE YOU STILL WITH US!" 

Red X opened his eyes. And took a breath with his machine lungs. He turned his head and stared at Yuffie And Kandya now holding on to cables just inches above him. 

"You ok Red" Yuffie asked the big silent beast. He was just staring at them. His eyes looked Yuffie up and down as if taking in every detail and then turned to Kandya to do the same. "What's he doing? Red are you ok?" Yuffie asked again 

"RED X DESTROY FEMALES" The huge beast moaned 

"No Its ok Red we were just shook up a little" Kandya replied to the huge metal creature 

"RED X DESTROY FEMALES" He repeated 

"Umm I don't think he's asking if we're ok Kandya. MOVE IT!!!" Yuffie shouted up to her. 

Kandya immediately shot into action and clambered up the dangling cables 

"RED X DESTROY FEMALES!!!!!!!!" the beast roared as he slammed his free fist into the pillar. His program was now fully functional again. The creature's roar could be heard on the streets below. A smiled rose on Laverne's bloodied face. 

"MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVE IT" Yuffie demanded as she climbed up behind Kandya. 

The beast's new engine fired up into life again. It roared and clumsily reached to grab at Yuffie. She was just out of reach. But not for long. Yuffie reached into a pouch on her belt and pulled out the fire materia. 

"I'll take care of it!" She shouted as she aimed the fire materia at Red X. 

"What are you doing?!! That won't hurt him he's a machine!!!" Kandya shouted down to Yuffie 

Yuffie shouted in response " I know!!!" 

She closed her eyes and concentrated. Red X loomed up before her. His face was right in front of hers. He opened his mouth to show his set of razor sharp metal teeth. Yuffie was still in silent concentration. The materia glowed bright and the sound of tearing filled the air. A large ball of flame exploded from yuffie's hand at point blank into Red X's beastly face. The force tore him from the pillar. 

Yuffie and Kandya watched silently as the large monstrosity fell to the ground below. He landed with a thud that echoed through the slums. 

"I bet that hurt him though" Yuffie smiled as she turned to climb. 

Laverne arrived at the base of the great pillar. Red X lay silent. He had landed on the fence at the base of the pillar tearing it down. Laverne stood over the smoking heap of machinery. "Red X respond 118973 Tango Tango alpha" Laverne stated recognition codes to the machine. It still lay silent. Laverne repeated "RED X RESPOND 118973 TANGO TANGO ALPHA" The machine bleeped and whirred softly. " Secondary damage assessment" Laverne requested. Red X bleeped and a light on his chest flickered. Then from an internal speaker a mechanical voice responded. 

"All primary systems offline. Repairs in progress. Please stand by" 

Laverne smiled as he slumped down beside the beast. 

High above Kandya and Yuffie lay on their backs exhausted. They had reached a maintenance platform at the top of the pillar. They decided to rest for half an hour before moving on. It was now 10am and there was plenty time to get things done before the pick up Kandya had figured. Getting to the plate only a few feet above them would be easy. An elevator connected the Maintenance platform to the plate above. 

"We'd better get moving" Kandya groaned as she stood up. She went to the side of the platform to look down at Red X below. "Why am I not surprised?" She moaned again. 

"Huh? Wha?…What now?" Yuffie groaned as well. 

"He's gone….He's not down there. Damn thing must have 9 lives" Kandya answered 

"What?…Awe man…are you sure?" Yuffie began "Maybe the impact drove him into the ground…awe never mind…so where is he then?….do you think he can trace us?" 

"I don't know…" Kandya answered softly "…He seemed to be scanning us earlier. I don't know maybe he can track us. But he's not climbing up the pillar." 

"Lets get a move on anyways….we can't just hang around here now" Kandya walked to the service elevator. The door slid open. Yuffie followed. 

Within moments they were out on the streets of Midgar again only in a new world now. A world of high-rise buildings, busy streets and business suits. Kandya spoke to yuffie " Well we're up now and I guess this is where we say goodbye" She turned to give her a smile. Yuffie was gone. She was left standing alone talking to herself   



	7. BigTime Chapter 7

  
7.   
Turnaround   


Kandya looked left and right. Yuffie was gone. 

"Well how about that?" she muttered to herself as she walked down the street ahead. Kandya was tired now and very, very hungry. She decided to stop into a restaurant and quickly catch a bite to eat before she recovered the hidden materia. 

High up above the busy streets of Midgar a lone figure leapt from rooftop to rooftop following its target moving through the crowds below. 

Kandya made her way through the masses of business suits and shoppers as she made her way towards sector 9. Shinra soldiers were out in force, only not here. They were immediately sent in to sector seven to rescue and clean up. Kandya was almost proud of them for once…but if she only knew who was really responsible for the plates she would think it only fitting that Shinra would kill those they claimed to protect. She passed through the gates into sector 9. These gates were never locked or closed for anything short of an emergency. They where wide open today as usual. This made Kandya wonder what on earth Shinra classed as an emergency these days…the sector 7 plate had just fallen for goodness sake. She had caught the news on a TV in the front of a store window. The president of Shinra had made an announcement about the plates fall. He blamed it on a group called AVALANCE. If this was true why were the gates to all sectors open. At the moment this was all to Kandya's benefit that the security was low. 

Not to far behind eyes watched Kandya pass through the gate. Her silent pursuer was quickly after her. With one powerful leap the silent predator launched into the air and came down with all the grace of a professional upon the 20ft wall separating the sectors. Kandya was back in her pursuers sights again. 

It took about a quarter of an hour for Kandya to reach her destination, a large empty warehouse that stood near the entrance to sector 9. Kandya looked around to see if anyone had been following her. She was feeling very un-easy. That girl Yuffie had just run off on her as soon as they had reached the plate above sector 8. Why had she just left without saying something….But then again the poor girl had just been through quite a bit of danger since she had met her and she probably wanted to get as far away from an hunted ex-solider as possible. Kandya looked around again and then up to the rooftops of the surrounding buildings. All was clear. With one leap she was up onto the fire escape and began to climb. 

She was being watched however. Watched by some one who had made a living of staying out of view. As Kandya reached the rooftop of the warehouse she thought she heard a noise. She turned to look at the rooftops around her. She couldn't really tell for definite but she was fairly certain no one else was near. She wrote it off as to being another of Midgar's unusual beasts and made her way to her secret hiding place. As soon as she had stolen the crystal materia she knew she had to keep it hidden. It would have been foolish to keep such a dangerous item on her person. Especially if she was caught. She now stood at the grill at the entrance to a ventilation system. She looked about again and when she was satisfied she was still alone she began to remove the loosened screws in the grill. 

She was not alone. Just a few feet behind her pursuer held onto the side of the fire escape Kandya had climbed to get to the rooftop. The time to strike was not here just yet. 

Kandya slowly removed the final screw and pulled the grill from the front of the air vent. Inside a rat scuttled back further into the darkness. Kandya could make out the small cloth sack she had put the materia into. It seemed to be further in. The sack was opened too. Those damned rats must have been rooting in it for food. She reached in to try and grab at the sack. She cursed the little vermin again for interfering. The sack was just inches out of reach so she had to strain to reach it. Behind her the silent pursuer watched over the wall. The time was now right. With no sound what so ever it climbed up over the wall and advanced on Kandya. Yuffie's heart was racing. Her mind spun around. "Damn it damn it damn it" she cursed to herself. Why did she have to have a heart? 

"KANDYA WATCH OUT!!!!" She shouted from the adjacent rooftop. 

Kandya pulled her arm out and turned just in time to see the huge metal fist of Red X swinging down at her. She leaped out of the way just in time as the huge fist slammed down onto the ground beside her. The rooftop shook and inside the vent the cloth sack bounced opening more. Yuffie was onto the roof now and moving in on the beast. Its attention was turned completely on Kandya but its passenger had his eyes on the approaching Yuffie. Laverne leaped from his foothold on Red X's back and shouted an order to his machine. "Red X destroy the Ex-Solider" He gave Yuffie an evil smile "I'll take care of the other one" 

Laverne Ran at Yuffie as Red X continued his attempts to crush Kandya. His huge fist swung down at her again as she leapt away just in time. The roof shook once more, as did the cloth sack in the air-vent. A small round crystal orb rolled from the opened sack. Although it had no colour an aura shimmered about it as it rolled slowly along the metal floor of the vent. 

Red X swung again immediately at Kandya who only barely managed to roll out from under the fist this time. Yuffie grinned as she ran at Laverne…"Hee hee hee…Some guys just never learn!" She taunted as she prepared to leap into a flying kick 

"Ahh But some do!!!" Laverne shouted as he held out a small green orb to the approaching Yuffie. She didn't see this in time and as she launched into the air a bright blue flash shot from the Shinra's hand and a bolt hit her right in the chest. Yuffies momentum was reversed and she shot backwards to the ground landing hard. 

Red X swung angrily at Kandya. She was slowing down. His fist came down hard again scratching her arm as she rolled away. Right away Red X threw his other hand down and this time hit his target. He had her pinned down. The impact bounced the crystal material from the open vent. It hit the ground and bounced again. Laverne spun around to see the crystal materia rolling towards him. He saw Red X had Kandya pinned and ready to strike her for the final time. "Red X HALT!" He shouted the beast froze still holding down Kandya. Just feet away Yuffie lay silent. She had been knocked out cold. Kandya squirmed beneath Red X's hand but could not move. All the beast had to do was close his hand and she would be crushed. 

Laverne bent over and picked up the crystal Materia. 

"Ha ha ha…..I see….i see…" He laughed as he stared at the wonder of nature "So this is why your being hunted down…I've heard rumours about this….Ha ha ha….So you're the Solider who caused all that commotion two weeks ago…I should have guessed" He gave Kandya a cold stare "But why did you wait so long in Midgar? If I were you I would have been on the first chocobo outta here" He laughed to himself. Laverne turned and walked away towards the fire escape. "It looks like the day is gonna be looking up for me after all. I'm gonna get a big promotion for this. Ha ha ha might just be my ticket outta this town if I play my cards right" He continued to walk to the edge of the roof. "And well I guess you got killed when Red X short circuited…Ha Ha Ha!" Laverne kicked Yuffie who lay on the ground silent and stepped up onto the wall "RED X.." He shouted "…..DESTROY THE FEMALES AND RETURN THEIR BODIES TO DOCTOR HOJO" with that Laverne leaped onto the fire escape and descended. 

Kandya stared helplessly into Red X's eyes. This was it. At least this should be it. The beast just remained there. Yuffie groaned and stirred just feet away. 

Red X still did not move. Kandya squirmed again to try and free herself. Red X tightened his grip on her. Kandya screamed with the pain. At the bottom of the fire escape Laverne smiled as he heard the screams. 

Kandya was in pain. "Do it do it now" She moaned at the beast. She could barely breath. She just wanted it to be over but it seemed the beast was taking pleasure in killing her slowly. She gave Red X a look of hatred. Red X squeezed again. But then suddenly loosened his grip. Yuffie pulled herself to her feet. Red X squeezed again. But then immediately released his hold a bit. Yuffie began to run towards the beast. But her run was more of a limp. Red X was about to squeeze yet again when suddenly smoke began to rise from his large mechanical fingers. A loud whirring noise filled the air. Kandya looked Red X in the eyes. Red X was at war with himself. "Red….r..red….don't…" Kandya whispered running out of breath "Fight…F..F…" She attempted to encourage the beasts soul to fight against its programming. 

"Get away from her!!!" Yuffie shouted as she launched another ball of flame at the beast in vain. She knew it would only burn away off the beast. As it did. 

Red X's spirit raged. His body was programmed to obey all Shinra solider commands but his soul didn't want to kill this woman who still looked at him as what he was deep inside. His grip tightened again. He was losing to himself. Yuffie was weak from the blast. She kicked at the beast but feebly. Red X swung his free hand around and knocked Yuffie backwards. He turned his attention on Kandya again. She wasn't getting enough air into her body as the huge metal hand pushed down on her chest. "R…r…r..Red…stop" Kandya whispered weakly. Behind them both a gentle sound like music filled the air. Yuffie was surrounded in an aura of green as the cure materia she had stolen from Laverne revived her weakened body. She pulled herself onto her feet and almost growled at the huge machine crushing Kandya. Yuffie roared at the top of her voice as she rushed the 8ft creature. She threw all her might into it. She clasped her hands together interlocking her fingers. As she reached the big brute she leaped into the air onto Red X's back. She bought her hands down hard on the machinery at the base of his neck. Red X swayed as yuffie grasped onto the hand holds on his back. Red X lifted both arms into the air to try and reach at the enemy on his back. Kandya was now released. Yuffie leaped upwards onto his head as Red X closed the compartments on his back in an attempt to trap Yuffie between them. She moved quickly. She grabbed the long red hair on the back of his head and threw her weight backwards. Red X swung both hands down to crush Yuffie. She released her grip and somersaulted backwards. Red X's hands came down hard on the back of his neck. The huge beast roared with anger and turned to Yuffie. 

"Here use this" Yuffie shouted to Kandya as she threw the Cure materia over to her. 

Red X fired up his engine again. He roared again and took a step towards her. Musical sounds filled the air as Kandya used the materia to revive herself Red X shut down his engine. He stepped toward Yuffie again and fired up the engine once more. 

"What the hell is up with this thing?" Yuffie shouted as the machine battled with itself. The creature inside was still very much alive but the machine had supremacy. 

"DESTROY RED X," The huge beast roared to the sky 

"DESTROY RED X DESTROY" He shouted again as one hand shot out towards Yuffie and the other slammed into the engine in his stomach sending a fireball of blades and machinery out from his back. 

"DESTROY RED X," He shouted once more 

Yuffie ran to the healing Kandya and put her arm around her shoulder. 

"We need to get out of here" Yuffie commanded as she dragged Kandya to the edge of the roof. 

"No…We have to help him" Kandya protested. She removed herself from Yuffie and clumsily stepped back towards the beserking machine. 

Red X's soul was winning. He gained more and more control of his body as he battled. He reached for the machinery at the base of his neck and crushed it with his huge hand. Suddenly all the life in Red X's mechanical body ceased. He slumped to the ground. 

Yuffie frowned as Kandya slowly made her way to the silent creature. Red X lay motionless on the rooftop. 

"Red…Red…Red X?" Kandya asked the huge machine to respond. It didn't. 

"Red X!" she shouted at the beast. "Damn it!" she cursed as she knelt down beside him. 

Yuffie came up from behind. "What the hell was all that?" 

"He didn't want to hurt us. He had no choice. I think he chose to kill himself rather than be a Shinra slave" Kandya replied. 

The sun was directly above them now. It was noon. Kandya and Yuffie both sat in silence by the huge beast. Eventually Yuffie broke the silence. 

"Maybe he's not dead yet…what if he's not dead?" She asked only sounding more concerned that the monster would return and not the Friendly creature. 

"He's dead….He's…..He's too quite he has to be" Kandya stated "what the hell are you doing here Yuffie?!!" She finally shouted, " What is this? You disappear without a single word and the next thing I know you're here again! What's the story eh?" She began to shout angrily 

"Hey hey hey…If it wasn't for me you'd be dead right now…..In fact you'd be dead quite a few times if it wasn't for me!!" Yuffie defended herself. "It seems to me that you're the one with all the secrets…" She began "…I decided to get away from you…you're being hunted by the Shinra. But then I realised that this thing would hunt you down so decided to follow you and make sure you were ok" Yuffie lied again her story defiantly sounding rushed. 

Kandya grumbled to herself " Its all the same now anyways. Its over. Shinra have the Materia. Its probably back in the Headquarters by now. So its all the same" 

"What are you talking about?" Yuffie protested, "You've still got time. WE can get it back" 

Kandya stared at Yuffie coldly "What are you talking about? What do you mean WE anyways?" She grumbled 

"We can break in…Get it back" Yuffie suggested with energy "You're Ex-solider right? You must know a few tricks…besides half the Shinra troops are in the other sector cleaning up the mess right now…SO WHY NOT?" 

Kandya just stared at Yuffie for a few moments…" So you want to help is that right?" She asked suspiciously 

"Hell yes!!…I'm in this now and I have a score to settle with that big oaf …So yeah I'm gonna help" Yuffie jumped to her feet and started punching the air. 

Kandya thought this over briefly. It was possible. If there was any chance they might as well take it. She could get the materia back from Hojo…..She thought about Hojo for a moment…And she could teach him to respect nature. She looked at Red X's silent body. 

"Fine…Lets go" Kandya got to her feet and walked to the fire escape. Yuffie walked slowly behind a grin forming on her face. This was it she was getting into Shinra Headquarters…This was it… 

  
  



	8. BigTime Chapter 8

Those choosen by the planet   
  


Yuffie was delighted. Her plan, although complety random now, was finally coming together. Kandya was sure to know a way into the Shinra HQ. She stopped at the edge of the rooftop and looked back to the huge shape that was the finally fallen metal body of Red X. She still didn't trust it though. It had been relentless and it seemed nothing could stop it. She wondered about it. Sure she was no scientist herself but it didn't take a brain surgeon to fiqure out that Red X's biological parts should have been destroyed ages ago in the plates fall or even infact its own fall from the pillar. She definatly didn't trust it for one second. But in a way she still felt sorry for the beast. It was doomed to spent its life a slave to its mechanical body. Yuffie could be accused of being heartless sometimes but she could never be as cold to do what this Hojo man had done. She tryed to block it out of her mind... 

"So whats the plan?. Yuffie broke the silence "There IS a plan right?" 

"Well...Yes i do have an idea. Its a little know fact about Shinra that they can be a little TOO saftey consious sometimes."   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The time was now 6:57 pm. It had been quite alot of effort to get to the Shinra HQ. The building stood in the center of the city but only had a few access points. The most common being at the edge of Sector six which was not easily accessed due to the plates fall and there was another often open at sector 3. Which would be the easiest to reach. It had taken quite some valuable time but now they stood in the early shadows of the night in an alley way at the side of the Shinra building. 

"We're going in the fire escape?" Yuffie asked curious. 

"Yup..." Kandya began to reveal her plan "Only one security door between us and Shinra. See what i mean. It was always pointed out to new recruits on their first visit to the facilities inside that in the unlikey event of an emergancy the fire escapes can be found on the left and right side of all non security floors. Though we often wondered what the people in the floors above that do in the "Unlikely" case of an emergancy" 

The two of them now stood at the fire door. It was securied by an alarm system that would sound when opened. Kandya personaly beleived this was so President Shinra would know if somebody was getting out of the burning building before him.   
"One of my special training courses was on espionage and covert ops. They practicaly thought me how to break in to this place" Kandya laughed quitely. 

Kandya began to gently tap on the wall. She moved her tap along quitely checking for the hollow spot that held the wiring. It didn't take long to discover. With one quick move she punched her fist a short distance at the wall breaking the plaster but not penatrating it. She gave Yuffie a smile. Yuffie recipricated with an "Are you done yet?" expression. 

"Ok..." Kandya mumbled some technical stuff to herself that seemed to make Yuffies eye's cross involuntarily as she tampered with the security doors wiring. The door gave off two short beeps and one long and then the sound of metal sliding across metal could be heard. 

"Aha.." Kandya exclaimed quitley as she twisted the door knob and pushed the heavy door in. 

"The one problem is it can't be locked again so i can't cover our tracks. But it should be handy for getting back out. Yuffie wasn't listening. She was too busy staring in awe at the 60 flights of stairs that towered above them. 

"Please tell me we don't have to go all the way up to the top" Yuffie said with a pleading sigh 

"60 flights? nope....What sorta fire escape only has one door at the top?" Kandya replied giving Yuffie an impatiant look. "Well lets go...We can get into floor 47 with no problems. Its closed due to repairs. Another one of Hojo's specimens got loose up there. Man that thing was mean. Didn't get far though before Soldiers had shot it full of tranquilisers. 

"47!!! Thats even worse than 60!!" Yuffie moaned as she trudged up behind Kandya. 

Kandya smiled to herself. Where all these Ninja's so contrary?   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Laverne sat in his tiny little cubical office staring with awe at the filing cabinet that contained the hidden Crystal Materia. Neither Hojo or General Heidegger were to be found in the building. At least not on the non-secure floors. And there was no chance of a grunt like him getting even a look at a pass card to them. He just had to wait till the nightly shift change rota at 8pm. General Heidegger always had to come down and give a long drawn out speech about what an awful job his troops were doing. Laverne was sure of one thing. This materia was only going to pass from his hands into Heidegger's or Hoj's. He couldn't risk the possibility that someone else might steal his glory and likely promotion. He looked at his watch. It read 7:17pm. It wouldn't be long now till he was outta this job.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"47....This is it." Kandya whispered as she leaned her ear into the door to listen for signs of life on the other side."The repair men oughta be gone home by now. Shinra don't do overtime" She smiled. She was clearly loving the adrenaline rush this was giving her. She pushed the door open. It was completley dark inside. 

"We can most likely make it up to the secure floors through the ventalation system from here. More hard work i know Yuffie but it's for the sake of humanity right?.........Right?" Kandya turned around to Yuffie. She was gone again. "What?...Yuffie? Where are you?" Kandya whispered out into the darkness. There was no reply. It seemed she had been ditched again by this mysterious girl. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The internal cronometer hit 7:20pm. A low beeping sound began to emmit in the night sky. A small darkened LCD panel lit up the darkness with tiny green glowing letters. 

BEGINNING DAILY SECURITY UPDATES........PLEASE WAIT.....PLEASE WAIT.....PLEASE WAIT....SECURITY MALFUNCTION DETECTED.....BEGINNING SYSTEMS SCAN....MAIN POWER OFFLINE.....ACCESING SECONDARY SYTEMS....PLEASE WAIT...PLEASE WAIT...PLEA...SECONDARY POWER OFFLINE....CONTACTING HOJO ONE.....PLEASE WAIT.... PLEASE WAIT...UPLINK ESTABLISHED....   


High above midgar in the secure floors of Shinra HQ a small man in a lab coat responded to his bleeping computer terminal. 

"Whats this?" He mumbled as he tapped on the keyboard. He read the words off the screen.   
RED X UNIT MALFUNTION.... PRIMARY AND SECONDARY POWER OFFLINE....87 MINS OF BATTERY POWER REMAINING. 

"Stupid machine!!!" The man grumbled as he typed up commands looking for more information. He turned to look at a line of glass containers. There were twelve in total each was labeled from Red to RedXIII but skipped from Red X to RED XII. The beast in the last container snarled at the scientist. 

"Tsk Tsk Tsk....Don't make me sedate you again beast" The man taunted as he turned back to the screen.   
BIOLOGICAL COMPONANT NON RESPONSIVE...... 

The scientist turned again to look at the container labeled Red X. Inside a large headless body kicked at the glass. The body was covered completly with bright red hair. It was quite a sight. 

"Hmmm?....Must have damaged the conection...What happened to you?" he asked to no-one."Very well" He sighed as he typed on his keyboard.   
Access Phoneix protocall....Begin Mode XI....Return to Hojo One. 

Back on the roof of the abandoned warehouse in sector 9 the large shape of Red X creeked and groaned. The LCD screen went blank and any of the tiny lights on the body still working dimmed. The shape graoned and creeked again. The beasts biological head still lay silent. Its eyes moved rapidly. It was dreaming. The machines left arm moved. Then the right leg. Suddenly with one quick burst all four metal limbs extended outwards leaving Red X lying on his back with his arms and legs spread out. 

The sound of steam jetting out filled the air. Then the beast lay silent again for a couple of moments. The huge ape like robot suddenly jumped into life again. Its hands and feet closed into fists and the long metal climbing spikes emerged again like switchblades opening. A gentle whirring noise began that grew louder by the second. soon it was a piercing screech in the night sky. With one quick movement each of Red X metal limbs split apart. The beast now had eight legs with two long metal spikes on each end. The four right legs lifted up into the air and launched towards the opisite side turning the beast over on its stomach. It raised itself up onto its eight legs. The beast now stood 6ft high on eight limbs. Its biological head was still unconsious. The LCD screen lit up again. 

LARGE POWER DRAIN DETECTED..........   
BATTERY POWER WILL EXPIRE IN 56 SECONDS.......BEGINNING PHONEIX PROTOCAL. 

The huge metal spiders back lit with a soft blue glow. Two rows of four little lights lit up over the biological head giving it the final touch of its arachnid apperance. The beast scuttled forward returning to Hojo One. The biological head remained unconsious unaware of what it now was. Dreaming of its life long gone.   


Back at Shinra HQ the small man in the white coat smiled at the decapitated body kicking at the glass. 

"Ha Ha Ha......Guardians chosen by the planet" He laughed more as he thought back to the creatures session in the information extraction chamber....." Your gift form the life stream will leave you my slave forever" Hojo laughed at the helpless beast as he walked towards the Labs exit. 


	9. BigTime Chapter 8

Those choosen by the planet   
  


Yuffie was delighted. Her plan, although complety random now, was finally coming together. Kandya was sure to know a way into the Shinra HQ. She stopped at the edge of the rooftop and looked back to the huge shape that was the finally fallen metal body of Red X. She still didn't trust it though. It had been relentless and it seemed nothing could stop it. She wondered about it. Sure she was no scientist herself but it didn't take a brain surgeon to fiqure out that Red X's biological parts should have been destroyed ages ago in the plates fall or even infact its own fall from the pillar. She definatly didn't trust it for one second. But in a way she still felt sorry for the beast. It was doomed to spent its life a slave to its mechanical body. Yuffie could be accused of being heartless sometimes but she could never be as cold to do what this Hojo man had done. She tryed to block it out of her mind... 

"So whats the plan?. Yuffie broke the silence "There IS a plan right?" 

"Well...Yes i do have an idea. Its a little know fact about Shinra that they can be a little TOO saftey consious sometimes."   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The time was now 6:57 pm. It had been quite alot of effort to get to the Shinra HQ. The building stood in the center of the city but only had a few access points. The most common being at the edge of Sector six which was not easily accessed due to the plates fall and there was another often open at sector 3. Which would be the easiest to reach. It had taken quite some valuable time but now they stood in the early shadows of the night in an alley way at the side of the Shinra building. 

"We're going in the fire escape?" Yuffie asked curious. 

"Yup..." Kandya began to reveal her plan "Only one security door between us and Shinra. See what i mean. It was always pointed out to new recruits on their first visit to the facilities inside that in the unlikey event of an emergancy the fire escapes can be found on the left and right side of all non security floors. Though we often wondered what the people in the floors above that do in the "Unlikely" case of an emergancy" 

The two of them now stood at the fire door. It was securied by an alarm system that would sound when opened. Kandya personaly beleived this was so President Shinra would know if somebody was getting out of the burning building before him.   
"One of my special training courses was on espionage and covert ops. They practicaly thought me how to break in to this place" Kandya laughed quitely. 

Kandya began to gently tap on the wall. She moved her tap along quitely checking for the hollow spot that held the wiring. It didn't take long to discover. With one quick move she punched her fist a short distance at the wall breaking the plaster but not penatrating it. She gave Yuffie a smile. Yuffie recipricated with an "Are you done yet?" expression. 

"Ok..." Kandya mumbled some technical stuff to herself that seemed to make Yuffies eye's cross involuntarily as she tampered with the security doors wiring. The door gave off two short beeps and one long and then the sound of metal sliding across metal could be heard. 

"Aha.." Kandya exclaimed quitley as she twisted the door knob and pushed the heavy door in. 

"The one problem is it can't be locked again so i can't cover our tracks. But it should be handy for getting back out. Yuffie wasn't listening. She was too busy staring in awe at the 60 flights of stairs that towered above them. 

"Please tell me we don't have to go all the way up to the top" Yuffie said with a pleading sigh 

"60 flights? nope....What sorta fire escape only has one door at the top?" Kandya replied giving Yuffie an impatiant look. "Well lets go...We can get into floor 47 with no problems. Its closed due to repairs. Another one of Hojo's specimens got loose up there. Man that thing was mean. Didn't get far though before Soldiers had shot it full of tranquilisers. 

"47!!! Thats even worse than 60!!" Yuffie moaned as she trudged up behind Kandya. 

Kandya smiled to herself. Where all these Ninja's so contrary?   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Laverne sat in his tiny little cubical office staring with awe at the filing cabinet that contained the hidden Crystal Materia. Neither Hojo or General Heidegger were to be found in the building. At least not on the non-secure floors. And there was no chance of a grunt like him getting even a look at a pass card to them. He just had to wait till the nightly shift change rota at 8pm. General Heidegger always had to come down and give a long drawn out speech about what an awful job his troops were doing. Laverne was sure of one thing. This materia was only going to pass from his hands into Heidegger's or Hoj's. He couldn't risk the possibility that someone else might steal his glory and likely promotion. He looked at his watch. It read 7:17pm. It wouldn't be long now till he was outta this job.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"47....This is it." Kandya whispered as she leaned her ear into the door to listen for signs of life on the other side."The repair men oughta be gone home by now. Shinra don't do overtime" She smiled. She was clearly loving the adrenaline rush this was giving her. She pushed the door open. It was completley dark inside. 

"We can most likely make it up to the secure floors through the ventalation system from here. More hard work i know Yuffie but it's for the sake of humanity right?.........Right?" Kandya turned around to Yuffie. She was gone again. "What?...Yuffie? Where are you?" Kandya whispered out into the darkness. There was no reply. It seemed she had been ditched again by this mysterious girl. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The internal cronometer hit 7:20pm. A low beeping sound began to emmit in the night sky. A small darkened LCD panel lit up the darkness with tiny green glowing letters. 

BEGINNING DAILY SECURITY UPDATES........PLEASE WAIT.....PLEASE WAIT.....PLEASE WAIT....SECURITY MALFUNCTION DETECTED.....BEGINNING SYSTEMS SCAN....MAIN POWER OFFLINE.....ACCESING SECONDARY SYTEMS....PLEASE WAIT...PLEASE WAIT...PLEA...SECONDARY POWER OFFLINE....CONTACTING HOJO ONE.....PLEASE WAIT.... PLEASE WAIT...UPLINK ESTABLISHED....   


High above midgar in the secure floors of Shinra HQ a small man in a lab coat responded to his bleeping computer terminal. 

"Whats this?" He mumbled as he tapped on the keyboard. He read the words off the screen.   
RED X UNIT MALFUNTION.... PRIMARY AND SECONDARY POWER OFFLINE....87 MINS OF BATTERY POWER REMAINING. 

"Stupid machine!!!" The man grumbled as he typed up commands looking for more information. He turned to look at a line of glass containers. There were twelve in total each was labeled from Red to RedXIII but skipped from Red X to RED XII. The beast in the last container snarled at the scientist. 

"Tsk Tsk Tsk....Don't make me sedate you again beast" The man taunted as he turned back to the screen.   
BIOLOGICAL COMPONANT NON RESPONSIVE...... 

The scientist turned again to look at the container labeled Red X. Inside a large headless body kicked at the glass. The body was covered completly with bright red hair. It was quite a sight. 

"Hmmm?....Must have damaged the conection...What happened to you?" he asked to no-one."Very well" He sighed as he typed on his keyboard.   
Access Phoneix protocall....Begin Mode XI....Return to Hojo One. 

Back on the roof of the abandoned warehouse in sector 9 the large shape of Red X creeked and groaned. The LCD screen went blank and any of the tiny lights on the body still working dimmed. The shape graoned and creeked again. The beasts biological head still lay silent. Its eyes moved rapidly. It was dreaming. The machines left arm moved. Then the right leg. Suddenly with one quick burst all four metal limbs extended outwards leaving Red X lying on his back with his arms and legs spread out. 

The sound of steam jetting out filled the air. Then the beast lay silent again for a couple of moments. The huge ape like robot suddenly jumped into life again. Its hands and feet closed into fists and the long metal climbing spikes emerged again like switchblades opening. A gentle whirring noise began that grew louder by the second. soon it was a piercing screech in the night sky. With one quick movement each of Red X metal limbs split apart. The beast now had eight legs with two long metal spikes on each end. The four right legs lifted up into the air and launched towards the opisite side turning the beast over on its stomach. It raised itself up onto its eight legs. The beast now stood 6ft high on eight limbs. Its biological head was still unconsious. The LCD screen lit up again. 

LARGE POWER DRAIN DETECTED..........   
BATTERY POWER WILL EXPIRE IN 56 SECONDS.......BEGINNING PHONEIX PROTOCAL. 

The huge metal spiders back lit with a soft blue glow. Two rows of four little lights lit up over the biological head giving it the final touch of its arachnid apperance. The beast scuttled forward returning to Hojo One. The biological head remained unconsious unaware of what it now was. Dreaming of its life long gone.   


Back at Shinra HQ the small man in the white coat smiled at the decapitated body kicking at the glass. 

"Ha Ha Ha......Guardians chosen by the planet" He laughed more as he thought back to the creatures session in the information extraction chamber....." Your gift form the life stream will leave you my slave forever" Hojo laughed at the helpless beast as he walked towards the Labs exit. 


End file.
